Flow controls are important in many industries. Whether found on process lines, distribution networks, or any system that carries flowing material, devices like valve assemblies are vital to regulate material flow within set parameters. Sometimes, these devices must operate in hazardous areas. Valve assemblies, for example, may mount onto process lines that carry flammable or combustible materials, like natural gas. In such cases, it is important that these devices meet certain design specifications to prevent ignition of the material.